


Holtz and Erin: Part 9

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [9]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: Erin, Holtz and Abby go to rescue Patty. Holtz and Erin say those three words to one another.





	

On their way to find Alison Kempf and her captive Patty Tolan, the Ghostbusters are rushing through town in their girly hearse. Abby is honking and wildly turning corners, and people are jumping out of their way. They are rushing because Holtz has figured out where Kempf has taken Patty.

Just two minutes ago, she had had an idea and had pulled out her BlackBerry (which she has one of even though it’s 2017), and had searched Google for the phrases ”new york city” and ”ley lines.”  
”Maybe Kempf has been inspired by Rowan to use the ley lines for her own benefit?” Holtz had said. ”Crazies are all the same, right?”  
And she had been right. Google had linked her to a website called ”Ley-la” that featured maps of the ley line structures on Earth (and Mars, somehow). She had opened the one of the U.S. East coast and zoomed in on Manhattan.  
Holtz asks Erin, ”Manhattan is were the ley lines in NYC are the most frequent, right?”  
Erin is the Ghostbuster who knows most about ley lines. (Apart from ley line expert Ray Stantz, but he’s a cab driver now.)  
”Yes,” Erin tells her girlfriend.  
Holtz studies the map and swiftly comes to a conclusion.  
”They’re in Central Park.”

Five minutes later, Abby pulls up at the southern edge of Central Park, near The Plaza. She turns off the engine and slams the steering wheel.  
”Alright, ladies! Let’s get our Patty!” she yells.  
Holtz gets out a device and flips a switch on it. Erin asks what it does.  
”It detects high levels of optimism and confidence in mammals. I call it the ’Patty Tracker.’”  
”How the hell did you build something like that?” Abby asks.  
Abby pauses, and after a moment says, ”You know what, we don’t have time for this.”  
Holtz turns on the Patty Tracker and aims north. The device starts beeping like a heart monitor. When Holtz has it turned in the direction of Sheep Meadow, it starts beeping faster and emits blue smoke. Holtz reacts right away:  
”This way.”

Erin, Holtz and Abby are running through Central Park.  
”This way!” Holtz yells again.  
As they reach northern Sheep Meadow, nearing Strawberry Fields, they spot Kempf by the Lake. The three of them hide behind a large rock. Kempf is tinkering with a device of some kind.  
Erin: ”A lot of the ley lines in New York City cross paths in the middle of the Lake.”  
Abby replies immediately, saying, ”Do you think she’s going to create another vortex?”  
Holtz: ”It kind of seems that way. But how does she know how to do it? Rowan pretty much invented the method, with the help of inadvertent instructions from us.”  
Erin thinks. She rubs her temples exhaustedly and says:  
”They know each other.”  
Abby: ”What?”  
Erin: ”They must know each other! She’s doing the exact same thing that Rowan did last year.”  
Abby: ”I think you’re right, Erin…”  
Holtz looks down at the ground and says, ”You’re brilliant, Erin. I love you.”  
Erin smiles.  
”I love you too.”


End file.
